


【SD】Melting

by Doflamingocoat26



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Top Sam Winchester, Weak Dean Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doflamingocoat26/pseuds/Doflamingocoat26
Summary: 律师米x病弱丁，还在写，是不太快乐的成年人恋爱，而且很小言
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 世界上没有不溶物  
> 金子，建筑，人  
> 我们都在溶解  
> 溶解于空气，溶解于阳光  
> 溶解于时光  
> 溶解于彼此

01

Sam木然走在街上，手上那两张薄薄的纸像有千斤重。

他向来不会绝望，不信命，可要是真这样认为，那现在到底算什么。天气晴朗，秋风正爽，高大的年轻男人抓着两张纸跌坐到医院门口的台阶。

可偏在这地方，人们看惯了人间悲欢，没人会在意他，也不会有人在意他将会失去什么。 

他想不到多年之后第一次见到Dean是这样，自从爸爸的葬礼之后已经多久了，Sam记不清楚，太久了。他不知道该和谁说这件事，那些灰暗的过去即使Jess也不知道，对，Jess。

Sam拨通她的电话，揉捏着额头，“嘿，亲爱的，我要临时出差几天，没事没事，我已经收拾好行李了，不用担心我，过几天见。”

Dean躺在病床上盯着惨白的天花板，他不确定自己晕倒了多久，也不知道是谁把他送到这里来的，从护士和医生的脸色来看，自己很不妙。自己的身体什么样自己最清楚，Dean发觉自己出乎意料的平静。

如果连死都不怕了，那人还有什么做不到的，死就像最后的紧急按钮，只要摁下就会让一切毁灭。

可对Dean来说它不是当初那个按钮了，它现在是个在不停倒数的定时炸弹，滴答滴答，墙上那座老钟就是它的计时器，滴答滴答，一刻不停。

他呆滞得躺在病床上，目力所及全是染上夕阳的白，手边的小桌上一瓶药都没有，除了埋在手上的针头，他看起来根本不像个病人。其实上一个傍晚他还在修车厂干活，和每个认识的人打招呼，然后回到自己那栋小公寓，在空空荡荡的家里喝酒，可现在呢？现在他就在这里，等着接受他早已知晓的结局。

明白和接受两码事，他过去以为自己会平静无比，但现在他比这辈子任何时候都想哭，比这辈子任何时候都无助，而最要命的是，Sam，他就在他触手可及的地方。他看到磨砂玻璃外Sam黑色的身影，他坐在走廊的座椅上，低着头，一动不动。

Dean印象里的Sam还停留在十几年之前。拔高结束的男孩有些瘦削，细瘦的身体包在肥大的衣服里，每天早晨被自己逼着喝下一大杯牛奶，然后他们一起出门，穿过寂静的林子，空气凉爽湿润，鸟儿叽叽喳喳的，Sam会在经过的第三个路口右转去上学，而自己会继续往前走去那个小小的汽修厂开始工作，等到夕阳升起的时候Sam会背着书包在路边的长椅上等着他一起回家。

多美好啊，没人知道他们的人生会发生怎样天翻地覆的变化。

投在玻璃上的影子站了起来，那扇门被轻轻推动，Sam进来了，他笑着，肩膀有些紧张得收缩着，他看起来比十八岁时更高了，变得强壮，不再像之前那样瘦，西装笔挺，看起来过得很好。

他的眼角还有点红，做到了床边那张有点小的椅子上，“嘿，Dean。”

喉咙里的血管跳个不停，像是心脏长在了那里，Dean捏着被子挤出笑容来，“嘿，Sammy。”

说出那个称呼后Dean才开始后悔，他不喜欢被人这样叫，自己的特权大概早就消失了。但Sam并没有反驳什么，他只是拉着椅子坐到床边，双手捂住脸狠狠揉搓，柔软的头发垂到他额前。

“对不起。”Sam小声说着，他声音哽咽，几乎说不出完整的句子，他用手背挡着眼睛，头压到床上，埋进柔软的被子里，“对不起，对不起。”

高大的男人颤抖着，他从未想过时隔十多年的再见会是这样，自己长的更高更壮的弟弟像六岁时失去了他那条小狗一样，哽咽着说对不起。

Dean忍不住伸手去揉他的头发，温暖柔软，像在太阳下奔跑过，他没有说话只是坐起来拍着Sam的后脑，做着从Sam出生他就在做的事，安慰他哭泣的小弟弟。仿佛他们分开的十数年从未存在，他们成长的十数年也从未存在，他们还是孩子，等明天太阳升起来的时候会去买冰淇淋，在阳光下奔跑，融化的冰淇淋穿过手指滴到地上，他们会大笑着跑回家，妈妈会给他们擦干净小手把烤箱里的派端出来，太阳落山再升起，他们会重复这快乐的一天。

但现在他们无法拥有明天，明天或许是医院，或许是分离，或许是葬礼，也或许是下一场久别重逢的开始。

Sam忽然抱住了Dean，双臂把那具有些单薄的身体拥紧到胳膊发疼，他在Dean耳边轻声呜咽，“对不起让你一个人这么多年，对不起我没在。”

“对不起，对不起。”

他从未发觉自己的哥哥那么小，小到填不满自己的拥抱，小得一张小小的白色的床就能困住他。这不是他幻想的久别重逢，他们都应该快乐而幸福，带着各自的家庭在街上擦肩而过，然后停下来，向对方伸出手笑着说好久不见。

为什么会这样？

或许真的有天使和恶魔，而这一切就是对他那句我爱你的惩罚，恶魔来了，他会把你最珍贵的东西夺走，哪怕抱得再紧都会被一点一点夺走。

“没事的，现在我不是还活着吗。”Dean贴着Sam的脸颊，“别说对不起，我们才刚见面而已。”

那之后像是要弥补什么似的，Sam在病房里寸步不离得守着，大多时间Dean都在睡觉，他醒来之后常常盯着输液管沉默得发呆，各种各样的药物输进他的手臂，他的手总是凉的惊人，Sam便一遍一遍帮他暖着手指。

他们都想说些什么，却都无法开口，Sam绝口不提他的生活，这些日子里他只匆匆打过几个电话便再没联系过谁，他白天黑夜都在病房里，离开最多也不过一小时，而Dean，他什么都做不了，也没有人给他联系他。

Dean夜晚忽然醒来，他歪头看着，Sam就在他脚边的躺椅上睡着，月光照到他的脸上，他合着眼，棕发乱糟糟散在枕头上，呼吸均匀，睡姿安稳，眼泪忽然不受控制得流出来，他还想多看看他，老天啊，他都已经十几年没见过他了，那么久，胸口闷得发疼，Dean咬着被子，眼泪把脸弄得一塌糊涂。

久一点，久一点，一定要活得久一点，至少不要在今天死。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

02

人命中幸福与厄运总是相等的，当经历过最痛苦的困厄，那么幸福也就要到来了。

Dean是这个理论忠实的推崇者，他成年之后的日子都不好熬，于是就无数次告诉自己，快了快了，很快幸福就要来了，他时常幻想自己的幸福会是什么样子，花不完的钱？属于自己的修车厂？幸福的家庭？

还是Sam。

现在他有答案了。

这天是一年里与众不同的一天，日光直照赤道，黑夜与白天公分日夜，秋天到来了。

天气已经有些凉，Dean站在医院门口泛黄的树下抬头发呆，光柱从树叶间的缝隙撒到他的身上，光斑打在他有些单薄的衣裤上，躺了几天就像身体里什么东西被抽干了一样整个虚透了，风从皮肤进去能让内脏发冷。

几天前，Sam不知道和医生说了些什么，医生允许他出院疗养了，他也想离开这里，但是离开了该去哪里，回家吗，带着Sam一起？

这一切都发生的太快，就怕下一秒手里这些东西就全溜走了。

“想去哪里吗？”Sam拉着行李箱递过外套来，“我请了长假，去哪里都可以。”

Dean咳了两声，低下了眼，“我不知道，你想去哪？”

“我挑了几个房子。”Sam把手机递过去，是几张独栋房子的照片，“你喜欢哪个。”

他没料到这个，他本想让Sam随便把自己放在哪里，理智告诉他该拒绝Sam，但他已经遵从了太多次理智，他不想这到死都循规蹈矩，他的心脏狂跳着，可以任性一次吧，就一两天，然后就一切回归原位。他沉默了有半分钟，手指认真得划拉着屏幕，“房子后面可以看到海的吧，还离着森林很近。”

他想起过去那栋老房子来，他和Sam的卧室在二楼，从窗口可以看到不远地方的森林。

夏天的晚上，他们会从床上蹑手蹑脚爬下来，拉开窗户，把叠好的飞机朝星星扔过去，穿着卡通睡衣挤在一起笑个不停，想象着超人会从窗口飞过，红色的披风翻滚着，告诉他们。

你们都是好男孩，都会成为举世无双的英雄。

可惜超人从没到来，风吹破了每一只纸飞机，窗口挤不下长高的男孩们了，森林记住了他们全部的悄悄话和妄想，而后森林被人无情的砍去了，连同那座房子和他们的家。

那座房子在另一个州，Sam选择开车过去，他把行李提进了后备箱，Dean自觉得坐到了副驾驶，他甚至还扣上了安全带。这下Sam没法再开口让他固执的老哥去后座了，毕竟他哥可是把驾驶座都让出来了，Dean Winchester不开车这就已经是天大的奇迹。

路途不算长也不算短，如果是飞机几个钟头也就到了，但是开车却得要一天，对病人来说这可不好熬，但相对于飞机给Dean身体和心理的双重折磨来说还是汽车好一点。

初秋的白天还是温暖的，只是风里掺着一丝不易察觉的凉意，Dean摇下车窗，温暖的风带着成熟和干燥的气味灌进来，他们正经过大片大片的农田，独属于秸秆的香气弥漫在空气中，上午阳光明媚，车经过时总会惊起田里的麻雀，扑棱扑棱，一会又落入一片新的绿色。

到处都是生机勃勃的样子，就像春天。

“工作什么的不要紧吗？”Dean忽然发问，Sam愣了一下盯着前方的道路，Dean还靠着车窗看外面的风景。

这好像是从开始那天以来Dean第一次询问他的生活，过去的几天Dean不是在睡觉就是在沉默，护士和医生总在房间里来来往往 ，他们都找不到合适的时间去交谈，他们错过的太多了，无从谈起，也无从开始。

“已经交代好了，我把事务所暂时交给别人打理了，我在做律师。”Sam也不知道自己是如何组织出这些话的，郁结在咽喉的东西消散了一点。

他从后视镜里看到Dean上扬的嘴角，没什么血色的脸上荡起了一点快乐的涟漪，他在为他的Sammy骄傲，Sam忍不住笑意，他听过那么多奉承，他都要忘了自己曾经也是很容易笑出来的。

“小Sammy当了大律师啦，会不会因为输了案子哭鼻子？”Dean笑出声来，眼角有细纹绽开。

“Dean！”

“逗你玩的啦。”Dean头靠在车窗上，扭头看着Sam，依旧笑着，“女朋友呢？或者妻子呢，别告诉我你是什么黄金单身汉。”

Sam没说话，他知道Dean一定看到了，在医院的第一天他还带着和Jess的订婚戒指，他是舌头能颠倒黑白的律师，可这时他却笨拙起来也失去了所有想申辩的念头，不能再欺骗，但现在也无法回答。

“那你呢？”

答非所问，Dean托着下巴，Sam左手中指上还有戒指留下的印子，也就是说他那天没有看错，Sam戴着订婚戒指。

愧疚和迷茫一瞬间从心脏涌向全身，事业有成，家庭幸福，他的Sammy值得一切最好的，而他也得到了，但他却要失去了，就因为自己。明明是自己没有勇气追出去，为什么现在还是自己逼迫已经往前走的人回到原点，那这些年到底有什么意义，只是让他们意识到拥有再失去有多痛苦吗？

他沉默了，手指拨弄着安全带，风在耳边呼啸而过，意识到自己失落得太明显后他才回了话，“我就还在修车，买了间公寓，还不错，就还那样。”

“你不必一直跟着我，我们就一起度两天假，然后回去上班就好了嘛。”Dean车门边那只手攥住了座椅的一角，“我又不是不会照顾自己，不能耽误你工作啊，我那边也…”

Sam的脸瞬时黑了，Dean也不再说话，

车窗外的太阳从东边缓慢降到西边，剩下的整天里，他们只是零星说了几句无关痛痒的话，比如多喝一点水，把药吃掉和我知道了。

成年人不会再像少年时那样容易爆发，他们都学会了隐藏，学会了沉默，变得自负，他们在自己的世界里活得太久了，忘了该如何交谈。

月光溶解在大地上，到处都是银白，他们到了那栋房子，到了家。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

03

这确实是栋好房子，看起来就价值不菲。

Dean站在门口抬头看着它，被森林包裹着的暖黄色房子，门前有一小块草坪，已经带着一丝凉意的空气里有海的味道，干燥的咸味，每一个毛孔都舒适得张开，整个人仿佛被空气托起。月光好极了，他站在房子前，抚摸着白色的栏杆，他的影子被月光冲散，暗淡得和树影融为一体。

像精灵，Sam看着Dean的背影，如果月亮消失他就会碎在阴影里。

“快进去吧。”Sam单手拖着行李，把外套和钥匙递给Dean，“如果想看月亮我明天把这里的花房收拾干净，那里的墙面都是玻璃，不会冷。”

“我还没你那么娘唧唧。”Dean接过Sam手里的东西，替他打开了房门。

房子是装修好的，温馨又普通的样式，布局跟他们的老房子不太一样，但家具的色调很相似。在来的路上Dean看过了房子的宣传单，他爬上二楼去看卧室，木楼梯轻微的咯吱声让人感觉舒心极了。

二楼两间卧室挨在一起，一间主卧一间次卧，Dean推开主卧的门，发现里面放着两张单人床，而另一件次卧则被改成了书房。

“是我让他们改的。”Sam走了过来推着Dean进了卧室，“医生说需要人照顾你，我怕晚上你有事我不在。”

“哈，看来我没白给你换尿布”Dean没有从Sam手下挣脱的力气，被摁着坐到了床上，“不过我又不是瘫了傻了，你不用这样。”

“这件事你没有发言权，医生才有。”Sam坐到对面那张床，打开提上来的药箱认真数着今晚Dean该吃的药，“你记不记得小时候有一次我感冒发烧了，你用攒了好久的零花钱去给我买药，结果药房不卖给你，因为你是个小屁孩。”

“你还有脸说，那时候可是我连哄带骗让你吃药片，你还嫌苦要吃我的糖！”Dean被Sam塞了一把药片，眉头皱了起来，“又是一堆。”

“能好起来就好。”看着Dean便秘一样的表情又补了一句，“不许说狗屎话，好好吃药，然后早点睡觉，我去收拾行李。”

“知道了。”Dean嘟囔着，瞟了Sam一眼，Sam眼下的乌青变深了，开车还有照顾自己打理一切，他最近太累了，“今晚别收拾行李了，明天我们再一起弄吧，也没多少东西。”

“没…”Sam本想反驳，却被Dean瞪了回去，今晚Dean一直乖乖听话吃药也没说不想去医院的话，他也该妥协一下，“好吧，那我去端上一杯水来，你先去洗澡。”

“嗯。”

热水哗哗打在身上，Dean闭着眼，好像一切都很正常，蒸汽包裹着他，他的大脑难得的放空了，什么都不用想，似乎已经得到了他一切想要的，身体不知道是因为热还是虚弱变得轻飘飘，也或许快乐让他变成了泡泡。

洗完澡Dean习惯性抓着浴巾光着身子走出浴室，结果却抬头看到坐在床边看手机的Sam，迟钝的脑子反应了两秒Dean才手忙脚乱挡住下体，但随即又感觉这太奇怪了，他们是兄弟，应该还只是兄弟吧。

Sam却没什么反应，只是拿过手边那条干燥的新浴巾扔给了Dean，自己自顾自进了浴室。

站在那里傻傻接过浴巾时Dean觉得自己烫的要命，Sam一关上浴室门Dean便没命得一头钻进被子里，心脏砰砰跳的要命。就像Sam十六岁那年的那个冬天，已经比自己高的小傻蛋，在爸爸又离开家的一个圣诞节，和自己一起在炉子边喝啤酒的两颊红红的，然后认真的盯着自己的眼睛。

“Dean，我好爱你，真的好爱你，我们逃走吧。”

现在长大的男孩某种意义上也实现了当时的诺言，他带着他病恹恹的废人哥哥逃离了他们的那个镇子，他们所谓的家。Dean恨自己懦弱，恨自己的恐惧，他不知道爸说的到底是不是真的，他不敢冒险，活下去是一切的前提，但现在，他茫然不知所措，他要死了，他还要害怕什么吗？没人知道死后的世界到底是什么样子的，那为什么要去担忧它，或许是快死了，所以才无所畏惧吧。

不行不行，Dean裹紧自己，他不能自私，他要让Sam永远幸福，死后上天堂，这是他的责任。

Sam进到浴室才松了一口气，他应该没有漏出什么破绽。病暂时没有让Dean的身体看起来有什么变化，他的身体仍旧修长匀称覆盖着看起来柔软的一层肌肉，比记忆中的哥哥强壮了一点，但看起来还是那么美。

阴茎不适时的硬了，Sam打开了水龙头，就像之前青春期男孩的心照不宣，他想象着Dean柔软的嘴唇，他们第一次接吻是在十七岁那年的春天，他们一起窝在沙发上看一场家里找出来的老碟片，Sam早已经忘了它的名字，只记得拉着窗帘，窗外飘着小雨，电视里暗色调的老电影闪烁着，他们都昏昏欲睡，挤在一起盖着一张毛毯。

他们不知是怎么开始接吻的，当反应过来时已经吻在了一起，就像他们一直一直都在接吻，Sam记得借着电视机暗淡的光，他和Dean都睁着眼，Dean的眼睛亮晶晶的，他们离得那么近那么近，似乎一生都不会分离。

他们吻过许多次，但那个夜晚，那个吻之后许多年里都是Sam自慰时最常想起的。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

04

早上睁开眼就看Sam让Dean有种错觉，今天他还要和Sam一起去上班，然后在那个路口Sam拐弯去学校。有那么一瞬间Dean忘记了过去的十几年发生了什么，阳光洒进来，今天还是美好的一天。

“嘿。”Sam也睁开了眼，Dean冲他笑着，“你什么时候比我还能睡了？”

“可能是补之前为了叫你起床少睡的觉吧。”Sam揉着眼睛，“你先去洗漱，我去弄早饭。”

“我说了多少次了，我不是瘫子，还有，你做饭？”Dean用鼻子发出哼声，“就你那点手艺，还是你先去洗洗脸吧大律师。”

阳光从窗口洒进来，Dean浸在温柔的光里，Sam还躺在枕头里，他被光刺的睁不开眼，恍惚间他好像看到了过去的Dean，那个总是笑得灿烂过头的青春期傻蛋提着自己脏兮兮的鞋踩在床的边缘往里蹬。

“不要踩床单。”还没清醒的大脑控制不住嘴巴，话脱口而出，随后Sam一下子惊醒，他不该说的。

Dean正在够拖鞋的手也愣了一下，但他搪塞了过去，“都说你还是先去洗漱，都还没醒嚷嚷什么做饭。”

早饭也因此变得有些尴尬，盘子里是Dean从开始学做饭就会做的保留菜目，培根，煎蛋，鸡肉三明治，Sam的盘子旁边还放了一碗蔬菜沙拉和一杯牛奶。他们坐在那张有点小的餐桌边，两个高大的男人尴尬得挤在一起，腿在餐桌下交叉才放得下。

Sam盯着那杯牛奶，他早就不是成长期的小男孩了，喝牛奶的习惯好多年以前就已经没有，但他没有说出来，他从Dean偶尔抬起的眼里看到满满的期待。Dean其实是个相当敏感的人，但有些时候他又迟钝的惊人，有时Sam会怀疑是不是从十几岁开始Dean的心智就再也没有成长，他和妈一起停在了他们燃烧着的家，只有爸和自己在往前走，只是他们走上了完全不同的道路，他们之间唯一的联系慢慢就只剩下了Dean。

Dean的习惯都是十几岁时一模一样，面对着他，Sam才发觉自己走了多远，变了多少，他端起那杯牛奶一饮而尽，大口大口嚼着盘子里的培根。

“看来还是有进步嘛，”Dean挥舞着他的叉子，“之前要你喝牛奶跟要了你的命似得。”

“是啊，”Sam咀嚼着嘴里的食物，“你的煎蛋还是一样咸。”

“哈？煎蛋没有盐怎么能叫煎蛋！快吃吧你，你的草不咸。”

“如果你还放这么多盐，那以后你就别想进厨房。”Sam用叉子叉住Dean盘子里那颗形状完美的蛋，“医生让你少盐。”

“你！”Dean想去抢自己的煎蛋但Sam抢先一步把盘子举过自己头顶，“早知道就不该让你喝那么多牛奶！你个大脚怪！”

听到话的Sam眉头一皱，把盘子举得更高了，“你说什么？”

“没！没！”Dean挤出笑脸，“以后再也不放那么多盐了，这次最后一次就让我吃了吧。”

“好，一言为定，那厨房还是你的。”说完，Sam高高举起叉子，那颗蛋岌岌可危得叉在叉子上，Dean就差跳起来抢了，可下一秒Sam便把蛋塞进了自己嘴巴里，“但你不能吃它。”

“啊！！我的蛋！”

早餐最后以Dean骂骂咧咧又煎了一颗少盐的蛋结束。

早饭热闹的过去了，问题接踵而至，收拾掉盘子的两个成年男性百无聊赖得坐在沙发里占据了沙发的两端，中间空了一大截。

从爸的葬礼之后他们就再也没有这样坐在一起了，茶几上放着电视遥控，但他们谁都没有去拿，Sam偷瞄Dean，Dean也在偷瞄Sam，他们都有问题想问也都话想说，他们那该死的默契度在这种事上高的出奇，他们之间的问题已经一拖再拖，从医院从车里从卧室，直到现在。

“你想…”

“你想…”

他们面面相觑，一齐张开嘴，却没说出话，他们眼神交汇，像过去每一次他们试图交流，Dean先躲开了目光，Sam纵容他逃避了一次又一次。但他没办法再继续下去，在他们的生活正式开始前，他想要把一切都说出来，他没什么可在乎的了，在接到Dean病危电话的那一刻他就决定了，他只要Dean。

“Dean，如果你不想说，那就让我先来。”Sam往Dean身边坐了一大截，几乎逼得Dean无路可退，他举起自己的手，曾经戴过订婚戒指的位置还有一点痕迹，“你看到了吧，我的手指，是，我和一个女人订婚了。”

“我骗她说我是来出差的，后天我会出去一天，去解除我们的婚约。”Sam毫无表情的说着，“我是个混蛋，她很爱我，我认为她是很好的结婚对象，我不能说我没爱过她，但接到你病危电话的时候，我看清了我自己，这操蛋的世界每一个人能比得上你，我对我做过的一切都不后悔，就算爸发疯说的那些恶魔地狱是真的又有什么关系！反正下地狱的会是我…”

“停！这他妈就是问题！”Dean眼里的怒火几乎要烧出来，拳头捏的紧紧的，“我亲眼看到妈被钉在了天花板！即使是万分之一的几率爸说的胡话是真的，那我就不能让它实现！”

“所以呢？有地狱就有天堂，如果真的有上帝那怎么会是你变成这样！”Sam大吼着，“该是我！该是我！”

他们看着对方，像过去每一次试图交谈，这次也不例外，他们说完一句话便开始大吼大叫，年龄的增长并没有让他们有丝毫的进步。

Sam看着Dean，悲伤从他眼睛里淌出来，他抓住Dean的肩膀，“所以呢？关于你这十几年我只知道一件事，你他妈根本没变，从爸走了，不从妈走了那一天你就没再变化，如果你真的不想我下地狱，你他妈为什么要一个人，为什么还在那里？”

“你在固执什么啊Dean？你告诉我啊？”

Dean哑口无言，他半张着嘴。是啊，我在固执什么，如果我改了紧急联系人的号码，如果我离开了，如果我可以找到一个女人，如果我晕倒之后没有活下去，如果…

忽然，他想起了自己的目的，他笑了出来。

“我写了你的号码，因为我想让你领走我的骨灰，我不想被搅成猪饲料，我怕你找不到我。”

TBC.


End file.
